For as long as history records, fences have erected using various methods from rock piles to pre-engineered spikes. Yet today, it is most desirable to utilize concrete as a post footing for its obvious strength and stability. However, casting posts into concrete required careful positioning, bracing and maintenance while said concrete sets.
The inventor of the present invention sought to provide installers with a post setting insert, which makes post casting much easier, affordable, and speedier, while helping to prevent moisture from remaining in contact with a post.
Furthermore, occupants of properties bearing posts installed using the method of the present invention can see it possible to remove and replace posts, as they so desire.
Additionally, the two-piece design of the preferred embodiment of the present invention is such that it can be injection-molded in plastic resins without the need for expensive slides in the mould to enable injected parts to be freed from said mould. And that the two-piece design can by packed more compactedly so as to reduce shipping costs is also desirable by the industry.
Accordingly, it is desirable for post installers to have the ability to quickly, simply and affordably cast posts into concrete.
The applicant is aware of several attempts in prior art to provide means of providing a sleeve for the installation of a pole. For example, reference may be had to U.S. Pat. No. 5,752,349 of Fitzsimmons et al., issued May 19, 1998, which describes a sleeve for the placement of a round pole into the ground. While Fitzsimmons' sleeve design is quite suitable for round poles, it serves absolutely no purpose with the use of more commonly used square posts.
Many prior art inventions have succeeded in providing post or pole installers with devices that help simplify the post/pole installation task; none combine the features of simplicity, speediness, affordability, removability and replacability, a snap-on level and reduced shipping space.